Moon Shade
by SlyCrimson
Summary: Aoba, a vampire and a cultist, killing and stealing to survive. But he hated it all because Sly was mostly done everything for him. He didn't want to kill nor steal. He was doing some sort of sin. He had a normal past until everything went wrong for him… He nearly died as well if this man, a vampire, didn't save him. Now he was a vampire… trying to survive in this world. Enjoy!
1. Transformation

"Moon Shade"

Summary: Aoba had a normal life as a kid until everything changed as a killer attacked and killed his parents, leaving him and his Big Brother Sai along in this world. After time passed, Sai disappeared, leaving his little brother alone. Walking about, lost and cold, But somehow… It felt like someone was watching him. Red eyes seen in the distance, gazing at the boy, Aoba rushed over to the house, hiding but no luck. This 'Man' has found him. Sharp fangs entered the boy's neck, sucking most of the crimson blood out of his system. Aoba fainted on the floor because of the blood lost. But Aoba was saved when another Man killed this 'vampire'. A creature from the night, This stranger was the same as that 'vampire' but he seemed good. Aoba was dying and the only option was to 'turn' him into one of them... So he did. After waking up in a strange house. Aoba looked at the man, telling him how will he survive? And the one best way to survive… was to join the Cultists: Moon Shade. Years later, Aoba was one of them, a vampire and a Cult, doing deeds and contracts.

I do not own Dramatical Murder

This is my first Dramatical Murder Fanfic. So I'm sorry if I get anything wrong and Aoba won't be paired up with anyone just yet. He needs to see them all and met them. Still thinking on what the characters will be though.

_If a Paragraph is in full Italics it means it's a Flashback. So you know._

Chapter One: Transformation.

"_Nii-san..." A little boy spoke out, his blue hair waving in the wind. This little boy was looking for his older brother. The one that was by his side, Well... It seems like he wasn't this time. Disappeared and vanished… This little boy was scared, not knowing what happened to his older brother. "N-Nii-san!"_

As the Flashback ends, Aoba slowly opened his hazel-reddish eyes, looking up at the ceiling, seeing some kind of radiant of light hit them, making them cover his sight with the back of his hand. He slightly groaned as he got up from his bed. Sleeping wasn't easy when he was a vampire. He had certain nightmares… corrupted ones or flashbacks that he didn't want to remember. The blue haired male shuffled out of bed, his feet touching the floor as he got up, walking over to the bedroom to fix himself up, ready for another day, as a vampire. He had gained a few more new senses. He had better hearing, better smelling and seeing as well. Aoba was now in the bathroom, looking at himself. You people would think that Vampires wouldn't be able to see themselves in the Mirror… right? Well. You're wrong. It was just a myth really. Just like walking in the day light and eating garlic for dinner or something. It's just a myth. Hazel-reddish eyes gazed into the mirror, looking at himself. Mostly at his eyes though, remembering how he got them… "…"

Whilst looking at the mirror, his hand reached out for the toothpaste whiles the other for the toothbrush. Opening the top, he spurted out the toothpaste onto the bristles of the toothbrush. He placed the toothpaste away and put the bristles and the toothpaste substance under the tap, turning it on a bit, watching the water flow out and onto the brush, wetting them both. He turned the tap off and started to brush his teeth, _left… right… left… right… up… down… under… Up…_

Pulling the toothbrush away, he had the form in his mouth now, spiting it down into the sink before turning the tap back on, watching the water flow out again. The water was going into the sink, washing the form away down into the drain.

Aoba sighed, yawning a bit as he placed the toothbrush into a cup that was standing on the side of the sink. He lifted the top lip of his mouth. To a human's point of view, he had normal teeth like any human. That's because his fangs were hidden away in his teeth. A sharp fang inserted out, showing itself to the mirror. "Done." Now it was time to brush his blue hair. That was the thing he hated the most. Normally... Your hair wouldn't be able to hurt or... be sensitive... But this guy did have some pretty bad sensitive hair. Sometimes it pleasurable but sometimes it hurts pretty bad, cutting it is even made it worse.

Attempting to brush the blue locks of hair. He started to wince a bit in pain before throwing the brush away. "T-There...!" He looked back into the mirror. His hair was nearly finished. Not bad though, still girly as ever.

Walking out of the bathroom. Aoba stopped, hearing something downstairs. He also smelt something sweet... Was that pancakes? Aoba rushed down, growling a bit as he hoped it wasn't anything bad... like an Attacker. _But wait? Why would a attacker be in his house, cooking pancakes? _

"OI!" Aoba shouted as he glared at the intruder. The short brown hair male turned around, smiling. His red eyes looking back into Aoba's hazel-reddish eyes. "Hello there Aoba-san." "D-Derek...?" _Ah. It was only him. No need to panic now... _Aoba thought, sighing in relief.

"Aoba-san. I see you slept well. How has it been? I haven't seen you for one year now? You're quite making the name now in the Cult. I hear your name now and then. I think your tattoo will be renewed to something greater."

-Flashback-

"_W-Who are you...?" Aoba muttered, staring at the man with scared hazel-reddish eyes. "W-Where am I... W-What did you d-do...?" He felt like crying now. He was so scared... He wanted his older brother. "Hello... I'm Derek. I'm the one who saved you from that evil man." The man, Derek said as he smiled. He knelt down in front of Aoba, getting to his level of height. "You were slowly dying and I couldn't let you die... You're so young and full of life... and I had to do the only option. To turn you just like me."_

"_L-Like an old... man?"_

"_HEY! I'm not old! I'm... well. Technically... I'm 143 years old but I look 20!" Derek protested, pouting. "And No. Not like an old man. I'm a creature of the night, which thirsts for the crimson red blood off a human being."_

"_A... What?"_

"_A vampire you idiot!"_

_Aoba kind of knew what a vampire was... But he never got much information about it. He knew they needed blood and they survived in the night, wandering the streets alone, thirsty and hungry for that taste of rich crimson liquid._

"_So... Err..." Now he was confused at this point. He didn't want to die... nor be a vampire but he had no choice. "H-How do I... survive?"_

_Derek grinned more as he lifted his sleeve. On his wrist was a half shaped moon like tattoo. "Join me." He muttered. "Join me in the Cult. We are called Shades or Shaders from Moon Shade. A cult with vampires and other different people surviving in this damned world. Join us and you'll survive and even have a home as well, food, blood."_

"_B-But I-I don't want to drink human blood."_

"_Don't worry. Everything will be provided for you. Blood tablets will work for a youngling like you anyway." Derek explained._

"_O-Okay..." Aoba nodded, somehow trusting his words. It was all weird to him. He just hoped everything will be alright and maybe... Just maybe he might be able to find his brother. Sai._

-Flashback ends-

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, knowing that Derek has never come to his house before. He believed that he never really told him the address on where he lived. "Because I wanted to see you... My Youngling~" Derek placed some of the pancakes on a clean plate before walking over to the bluenette. Reaching out, he lifted a part of Aoba's sleeve, showing a tattoo of a half moon. Just like what Derek had when he had it. But now Derek has a full moon instead because he went up in the ranks. When you rank up, it means you're stronger and you will earn more. Aoba had ranked up last year as he completed most of his deeds and contracts. Lower ranks would get less, so their tattoo would be of a quarter moon. In the Ranks were Low to high. F to A star. Aoba was currently ranked as C. There were also S and S star if you were special or the very greatest and strong and possibly powerfully as well. There were only two S stars though... But you can't mention their names... Not to anyone.

"See me? Yeah right. You haven't been here in your life Derek. Why are you here... Really? Tell me!" Aoba demanded, glaring at him.

"Whoa... Whoa... Calm your tits down." Derek chuckled childishly. "I just wanted to say Hi and see how my baby is doing." He leaned over and pinched one of Aoba's cheeks. "O-Ow! H-Hey!" Aoba struggled, pouting a bit at the slight action.

"Besides, I'm the one that did raise you and brought you up like this, even turned you as well. You should be respectful to your bringer." Derek's hand was smacked away because of Aoba. "..." The blue haired male didn't answer back, knowing that he should.

-Flash Back-

_Aoba was sitting down near a desk, putting his elbows on it as he was listening what Derek was instructing and giving him information._

"_There are many different things out there. Such as werewolves, witches, etc. But let's focus on the vampires." He had a pen in his hand. A board pen for the white board. The pen was brought up, drawing a blue circle around the word. 'VAMPIRE'_

"_There are many vampires out there." He made the 'VAMPIRE' into a little spider gram, writing down other words like 'GOOD', 'BAD' and 'CORRUPTED'_

"_Let's start with the good. Good vampires also known as 'Obedient Drinkers' sounds bad. I mean the word. Not the...- Never mind. Anyway. These vampires are good and will help you. They will not attack any other human beings. They will act like human beings themselves and remain in their world as one of them. As long as they have their blood tablets. They will be fine. Now and then... They might show as themselves as a vampire to their loved one. If rejected... They would have to kill their loved one... We do not want anyone to find that we exist." He said with a serious tone._

"_Next is Bad Vampires. Also known as 'Killers' or 'Hunger'. A bad vampire will also remain in the human world, living as one of them. But time to time. They will kill, making horrible messes and the humans will investigate that and wanting to know 'who' did it. Bad vampires don't clean up their mess, so the punctured wounds on the human neck will remain. This is why we kill 'The Hunger' if they kept killing. We don't need them in our world. We do not want people to hunt us down like monsters..."_

"_Last is the Corrupted. The Corrupted are locked away because they're crazy and very thin. They will take any blood, animal, vampire, human... anything to drink on. It's really sick... It's a horrible sight to see. No one should be like that. It's just... insane and sick to the bone."Derek said with disgust._

"_Run away if you see one though. You will know if its corrupted... because it... It's hard to tell but you will know when you look them in the eyes. When you know. You will have to run very fast because they will run, they will scream and they will hunt you down like some kind of prey."_

_Aoba was practically scared now as he heard the corrupted bit. "N-No one will g-get me... R-right?" Aoba cried. Derek rushed over to him, hugging him and patting his back. "Of course not. Most of them are locked away in cages. They won't get out."_

-Flashback ends-

"Yeah... Gomen." Eyes peered over at the pancakes. "Why the hell did you make pancakes when we only need blood?" "Ah... it's a habit of mine. I told you once I was a chef and I did love cooking... whenever I see a kitchen or just something like an oven... I would cook something sweet." A smile appeared across Derek's lips. It was such a sweet one as well. It liked the whole sentence was bringing back a heart-warming memory to the man.

"Anyway. I'm here to give you this. I nearly got." He laughed as he rummaged his right hand in his leather jacket pocket, pulling out a neat folded up letter. On the front was Aoba's name on it. Aoba took it off him and opened it, reading the contents: "Dear Aoba. I would like to make a contract with you. There is a person that i want you to kill. He's a middle-aged man, goes with 'Kai' but his real name is 'Joseph Halls' He owns a big company that sells stolen things. I want him gone and the place shut down for good. If you do this. A large amount of money will be sent. – T

"Another one...?" Aoba sighed, not liking the word. 'Kill' one bit. But he had to do it if he wanted to survive. "Why did you have it?" He wanted to know now. Why was it in Derek's pocket? "No reason." Derek shrugged before disappearing quick in a flash. "H-Hey!" He called out, wanting to stop him but no luck. He was gone.

He looked at the letter again, seeing an address. "Time to go i guess." He walked over back to his bedroom. Opening up his wardrobe and picking out a random outfit and wearing it. He headed out into the world, feeling the sun against his cold skin.

He followed the address, looking up at a big building. "Stolen stuff... Huh... They must be doing a good job at it then." He commented as he snuck into the building. Inside were machines, boxes filled with things. Curiosity was filling him now as he wanted to know what was inside the box. He walked over to one, reaching inside and ruffling around before grabbing something. It was long and it felt hard. He pulled it out before nearly screaming as he was holding a dildo. "E-Ek..!" Cheeks were going red as he threw it away, wiping his hand on his jacket. "Ew... T-That could have been used..." His cheeks were still bright red as he walked around, trying to forget now. Everything in the building looked old but in the boxes, most of them looked very new. It seemed like they weren't stolen that long ago, maybe a few days?

Closing his eyes and reopening them. His hazel-reddish eyes were replaced by Crimson eyes, shining. Sly was now out, ready to murder. "Time to do this." Sly laughed as he walked up the stairs, looking around. Smelling the scent of the man. He wasn't that far. He even heard the man talking. Was he on the phone?

"See here buddy! We have everything we need and we'll be selling it all tomorrow! We'll be rich as fuckers!" The man snickered as he talked with someone else on the phone. Sly started to sneak behind him. He looked at his finger nail, watching it grow sharp before attempting to cut the wire that was connecting to the phone.

"So, they tell me I don'- What..? H-Hey? A-Are you there?" The man panicked a bit now. Sly grabbed the top of the seat, gripping it and turning the man around. "Hello there... and goodbye." Those were Sly's last words to the man as his hand thrusts through the man's neck, blood gushing out and down Sly's pale hand. The man was shaking; trembling as well as the pain was awful. He screamed until his life was drained out.

Another contract was completed. The man was dead. It has been fulfilled.

Aoba gasped as he was back, looking at the corpse. "O-Oh god..." He hated this. He wiped the blood off his hand, trying to get it clean but now it was just blood-stained.

He decided to run off. Running as fast as he can as tears ran down his cheeks. Even if he was a vampire. He did have emotions like any human would. He still had fear, regret, sadness... you name it.

He imagined how he killed that man. It was horrible. He kept running down the stairs, going in the middle of the building. That man, Joseph Halls wasn't alone. He had companions, workers that worked for him, there were about 10 to 15 men and they were pretty pissed. They heard their boss' screams.

The men stared at the blood on Aoba's pale hands, knowing what he did to 'their' boss. "GET HIM!" One of them screamed, ordering them to get Aoba and hurt him. Suddenly nearly every one of them pounced out, running towards Aoba.

_Shit! _Aoba looked around quick, looking at the men, thinking which to attack first. Aoba ducked at the first attack as one of the men swung their arm at the blue haired male. Growling, Aoba started to punch that man who attacked him first, knocking him to the ground. As a vampire, he was strong plus he didn't want to attack these people but he had no choice... They started it first.

Men were surrounding him more, getting closer. "Grr..." Fangs inserted out, the tips of the fangs were resting gently on his bottom lip. He had to get out of here and go home.

Nails started to grow sharp, using them to slit some of their throats, making them bleed to death. Men were dropping to the floor now; blood gushing out of their wounds on their necks, crimson were flowing, leaking down onto the floor, making puddles of it.

Most of them were dead now, lifeless corpses on the floor. "..." It was all over now... Aoba killed some people without using Sly. He felt sick to the bone. He felt like puking as he noticed the damage he done.

Aoba rubbed the blood on his shirt, trying to get rid of the blood off his hands again.

The blue haired male turned and ran away once more, getting out of the building. He zipped up his jacket, hiding the bloodstains on his shirt. He didn't want any human seeing this or they would scream and panic, even call the police on him. He even placed his hands in his jacket pocket because his hands were stained as well.

Getting to his house, Aoba opened the door and letting him in before slamming it shut and locking it, hearing a few clicks of the metal lock, he pulled off his leather jacket, throwing it on the floor.

"H-Hahh..." He slipped down, his back against the door as he slid into a sitting position. He wanted to quit... He hated being like this. Every day was awful. Killing wasn't great or stealing. Nor chatting people up and pulling them into dark alleyways. Everything that you did in the Moon Shade was bad.

Aoba stared at the blood stains on his shirt, seeing how he wiped them away with shaky hands because most of the stains were nearly all over his shirt. "..."

He felt like this whenever he came home after killing or stealing, something that he wasn't proud of, but he had to survive.

He started to shake now as he hugged his knees. Frightened now.

Derek finally arrived again, appearing in front of Aoba. "Aoba? What's wrong?" 

"D-Derek..." Aoba said his name, moving his head up, tilting it as he looked at his bringer. Fear was in the hazel-reddish orbs now. He trusted Derek... he knew how to fix this... He'll help him. He trusted him because he helped him. He's his friend...

"I want out..."

"What?"

"I don't want to be in the Cult any more... Find a way to get me out of it!" He thought that Derek would smile and nod, knowing. But he didn't. He glared at him with hatred in his red eyes. "What the fuck did you say!?"

"D-Derek..." Aoba quickly got up, afraid now because of his tone. "Out!? Do you think you can leave so fucking easily!? THIS IS NOT SOME CLUB YOU CAN EASILY LEAVE!" He nearly screamed.

Derek pulled out his arm, gripping Aoba's neck and pushing him against the wall. "You can't leave. I'm not going to let you. You will stay in this cult as long as you live!"

It was turning out bad now. "I-I thought... ugh... yo-you would h-help me!?" He tried to reason with Derek now.  
"HELP!? No!" He punched Aoba to the floor. "U-Ugh..."

"Help you? I won't help you. I fucking disgust you now as you said those words. You fucking bitch." He spat out those words, growling. Aoba thought he could trust him... It seemed not.

"..." Shadow peered over Aoba's eyes. "Bastard..." He wiped his tears away before getting up; doing a round-house kick and hitting Derek, making him fly into a wall, smashing it. "FUCK YOU! I-I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS AND IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE JUST THROWING IT ALL BACK INTO MY FACE YOU FUCKER! I HATE YOU!" Aoba yelled, nearly screaming out of the top of his lungs as he unlocked the door and ran away, running as fast as he can.

If Derek wasn't going to help him... He had to think of something else. "H-Hah..." He looked behind him, noticing Derek was at the door, glaring at him. The Hunt was on. "You can run! But you can't hide! When the Moon Shade know you ran away! They will hunt you down and kill you!"

Aoba tried to ignore those words as he kept running away. He hated this, he hated Derek so much. He always thought he was 'good' but he seemed 'bad' now.

"..." Time after time... He kept running until he stopped, knowing that he was far away from his home. "Moon shade..." He lifted up his sleeve, seeing the tattoo. "Not anymore... I'm not part of their stupid fucking group." He looked around, picking up a sharp stone. "..." He knew what he was going to do and he'll do it to rid of the memory of Moon Shade, cutting the tattoo, seeing blood pouring out; flowing down his wrist; blood dropping to the concrete floor.

Now it was done, scars upon his wrist, the tattoo ruined with them. Tears were rushing down as he dropped to his knees, crying. He wasn't crying because of the pain on his wrist, he was crying because of the things he did. He cried it all out.

After crying, earning some tear stains on his cheeks, he finally got up and started to roam the Old District. Days passed and he felt hungry... He needed something. "I should have got some blood tablets whilst I ran away..." Aoba sighed as he felt hungrier, if he continues to be like this... He'll faint and maybe turn into a corrupted.

Another day passed. Wednesday 16th October. "..." He started to remain in the Old District now, looking up at the cloudless sky. "...Ugh..." He needed blood so badly. He started to feel faint until suddenly he dropped in front of some sort of barber shop.

Somehow, He could hear a familiar voice calling out his name. "AOBA!"

-Flash back-

"_Aoba... Everything will be fine." A child spoke. This child was wearing a beautiful crimson silk kimono. His hand was out, holding Aoba's hand, comforting him as the other cried. "G-Granny said s-she would meet me here at 5... And N-Now its 6..." Aoba cried more, wiping his tears away with his other hand._

"_I'll be with you until she comes back. Okay?" Aoba looked into the child's red sweet eyes. "Koujaku..." Aoba spoke out his name._

_-_Flask Back ends-

"Aoba!"

Chapter one done

Will Koujaku be a human or... something else? Please tell me what you want Koujaku to be. Maybe a witch? Werewolf? Gimme ideas =3=


	2. Chapter 2: What are you?

Moon Shade

Chapter Two: What... are you?

Sorry, but sometimes I'm just lazy updating things and doing chapters, I also have college and Art work to do. But I do like doing these kinds of things so yeah. These chapters will be updated now and then.

Darkness crept into the room, a red eye glowed in the dark, red crimson orbs observing the blue haired male that was sleeping peacefully on the double bed, a red silk sheet was covering the other male, fingers gently gripping it as he slumbered, dreaming of the night that he got bitten. "Nngh..."

"..." Silence was in the room as the red eyed stranger kept staring at the sleeping male, watching him closely, listening to his heartbeat. A sigh admitted out of his mouth as he turned around, exiting the room.

"Nnh..." Aoba mumbled in his sleep, calling out for his older brother. "Sei... Zzz..." He always dreamt of him if he needed him, wanting to be safe with him but he knew he couldn't... because his older brother was long gone, possibly dead by now.

Light started to shine through the window, the radiant shown onto the bed, over Aoba's face, waking him up. A hiss came out as he used his arm to block the sunshine, hiding his eyes. "Uh..." Aoba lifted himself up, sitting, feeling the red silk sheet slip down his torso.

He felt his blood thirst come back to him as he was fully awake by now. Aoba licked his lips, thinking about the taste of the blood of a human. He shook his head, cursing to himself. "D-Don't think about it..." The blue haired male gazed around the room. The room was beautiful, most of the furniture was made out of wood, plus it was also in a style of Japanese. It was very beautiful to Aoba.

All of a Sudden, he remembered how he got it; a flash of his friend's face appeared in his mind, seeing the scar over the bridge of his nose, his long raven hair covering his right eye. "K-Koujaku..." He muttered out his name as he got out of bed quick, afraid that his quench will get worst.

Speaking about Koujaku, the raven haired male was just walking into the room, bumping into Aoba. "Ohayo Aoba~" The male smiled, greeting him. "I made you some breakfast... I tried not to burn any of it..." Koujaku reached over, grabbing Aoba's hand and leading him over to the table and on top of it was some delicious breakfast along with some chopsticks that was set out. _Wow..._ Aoba thought as he sat down, snapping the chopsticks into two. "Sorry for... you know... dropping near your store..." Aoba said as he used his chopsticks to get some boiled rice, picking it up and putting it in his mouth, chewing on the softness of the food.

"It's okay Aoba. I was worried there... you collapsed badly and I couldn't wake you up, to me... it looked like you were nearly dying there... I was very worried... I thought...- Nevermind." Koujaku shook his head as he also snapped his chopsticks into two as well before starting to eat his own breakfast.

"Gomensai..."

"..." It was all quiet now as they kept eating their food, no speaking or anything. Just chewing there breakfast until it was all gone. "Thank you for the meal Koujaku... I... err..." He got up, sighing. He didn't know how to say this, he couldn't just say. 'I'm going out to get a bite' No... That would sound stupid and obvious.

"I'm going to get some fresh air..." That was much better. "Want me to join you?" Koujaku asked polity._ Fuck... If I decline it... then he might think something is wrong but..._ "N-No... It's fine. Really it is. I can go out there on my own Koujaku. I just need some air." _And a bite to eat... seriously..._

Walking over to the front door, his hand reached over to the handle, opening it to see some women there, admiring the house_. Fans of Koujaku, of course._ Rolling his eyes, he grumbled to himself as he slipped pass the women that was slowly started to crowd up, cooing out 'Koujaaaaku!'

After a few minutes outside, breathing in the fresh air, he started to lurk around some abandoned alleyways, waiting for someone, anyone.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard with his good hearing sense, hearing them coming closer and closer. Tap... Tap... Tap-. Somehow they stopped, knowing someone was watching that person. "H-Hello..?" A feminine voice called out, looking around still. "H-Hello!?"

Next thing you know, Aoba was behind her. It was like the shadows in the alleyway were his cloak, easily moving around the darkness like a hunter wanting his prey. A bright hazel glow could be noticed in the dark. Those golden orbs were looking at the woman, eyeing at her neck.

Slowly opening up, his jaw moving a bit. A pair of arms wrapped around the woman, a hand rising to cover her mouth, silencing her screams of terror. His fangs unsheathed; revealing the lovely white pearls as they pierced through into the skin, finding a vein to drink from.

Blood was coursing through his body as he drank from the woman, loving the taste of human blood. Somehow... a part of him was regretting this already, he couldn't bare it but he had to... he had to do it to survive.

A tear ran down his cheek as he clutched onto the woman, drinking nearly all of her blood. After he was finished, he pulled his fangs out; blood was dribbling down his chin and dripping off onto the floor and onto her cream skin.

"I-I'm s-so sorry..." He apologized as the woman has already fainted now from blood lost. "..." His tongue licked over the punctured holes that were left on her neck. As he kept licking, the puncture wound was started to heal, skin appearing over the two fang holes, covering up the evidence. He knew how to do this because of Derek, teaching him out to drink out of someone and covering it all up by licking over it.

Aoba pulled back, gently carrying the woman to the side of the wall, letting her lean against it while she sat down. He did not want to drop her or anything, he handle her with care. "I'm so sorry..." He brushed the brown bangs of her hair out of her eyes and face.

"Time to get back before Koujaku finds out about this..." He stood up, walking off into the shadows, disappearing just like that.

Aoba got out of the alleyway and back onto the pavement, walking back over to Koujaku's place. Time passed by as Aoba was out and back, noticing how many women was there, outside. "Oh my fucking god." He commented as he tried to get through the crowd. "F-For fuck s-sake! Move out of the fucking way!" This was pissing him off as he was being pushed back until he got where he just started.

He jumped up a bit, trying to find if Koujaku was outside, flirting with the ladies. "O-Oi!" He noticed the raven haired talking to some girls, his arms around them. "KOUJAKU!"

Koujaku blinked, hearing that familiar voice. "Hm?" He glimpsed at some person jumping up and down at the end of the crowd. "Wait... Oh! Aoba!~" He smiled, waving before looking back, smiling and flirting with another woman.

"..."

"Ko...Ja...KU!" He screamed, waiting for Koujaku to notice that he couldn't get fucking in!

_Damn it... Hes not even fucking noticing... What do i do... How do i- Ooh..._ Aoba smirked.

"First.. I have to- Ngh..." He started to pursue his way into the crowd, his arms reaching out, his hands touching the women's shoulders, pushing them out of the way. He kept doing this until he was near Koujaku. "Koujaku..."

Koujaku smiled, turning his head, looking at his friend. "Yes Aoba?" He responded, smiling more as two ladies appeared, holding his arms. "Koujaaaku~ when will you do my hair?" One of the ladies asks but another lady pushed her, wanting Koujaku's attention and somehow it was working. Most of the ladies were doing that, pushing and shoving to get to Koujaku. "N-Now... Ladies..." Koujaku raised his hands a bit, sweat forming and dripping down his forehead. "Please do stop pushing and shoving..."

"..." Aoba sighed. "Koujaku..." This was ticking him off now as he grabbed a part of Koujaku's kimono, getting closer and whispering in his ear. "Let's get back into the fucking house before I tell these ladies that you have nosebleeds in the middle of your intercourses!"

Koujaku gulped, knowing that Aoba only knew because he told him once and Aoba just started to laugh, thinking it was all funny to get a nosebleed while screwing some girl. Even that girl laughed and walked off, not wanting to do it anymore because he got blood on her. "..."

"Sorry Ladies... I have to go now." His hand reached and gripped the sleeve of Aoba's jacket, dragging him back into the house and closing the door, letting out a sigh of relief."You... weren't going to tell them... right?" The samurai said, turning his attention to the smirking blue haired boy.

"Of course not, but I had to say something to move your damn ass back into the house... Plus I couldn't even get through that fucking crowd of those crazy ladies that fancied you!" Now it just sounded like he was just jealous... But he wasn't!

"Jealous...?" Now Koujaku was smirking while Aoba's smirk disappeared, turning into a frown.

"OF COURSE NOT!" The vampire shouted, storming off to Koujaku's bed room. He just had enough...

As he entered the room, he turned to the mirror, looking at himself. "Hmm..." Aoba started to move on wards to the bathroom, wanting to get clean first. He hadn't had a bath in weeks and he probably did stink so he better wash himself.

Now that he was in the bathroom, his started to discard his clothes, first the jacket, then his shirt, etc, until he was naked. He neatly placed his clothes away before making his way over to the shower. The bathroom was beautiful; nearly everything was made out of fine wood.

His hand grabbed the knob to the shower, twisting it to turn it on, feeling the warm water splatter against his skin and hair; drenching him in warm water. Sounds of water could be heard now, pit and patting against the wood. Aoba closed his eyes, lifting up his head a bit as water splashed against his face, dripping down his cheeks and softly dripping off his chin. "Mmn..."

His fingers attempted to run through his wet blue hair, groaning because of the pain, feeling it tingle down his spine. "Ngh..."

Koujaku sighed, walking over to the bedroom to see no Aoba there until he heard the water. The raven haired male walked over to the bathroom, ear pressed against the door, hearing the water more clearly now. _Hes... taking a shower..._ Koujaku thought, moving back a bit.

"..."

A blush crept on his cheeks as he had a little impure thought about him coming in, taking his clothes off and joining Aoba, but that would freak the blue haired boy out.

"..."

This was a hard choice for him... but none the less, he wanted to do this. He slid the door open, entering in, closing the door behind him. He took off his clothes and untied his hair bobble, putting it on top of his neatly piled of clothes, he also undone the bandage that was around his waist, not wanting it to be wet or soaked up because of the shower he will take. "..." He just hoped Aoba wouldn't notice the 'thing' he had there. He opened another door and entered the bathroom, seeing the back of Aoba, watching how the water was dribbling down his back. Koujaku's eyes watched the droplets, looking further down, seeing Aoba's ass.

"...!"

The blush grew, turning bright red as Koujaku started to walk closer until he was under the shower cap along with Aoba. The other jointed up a bit, seeing Koujaku there, naked.

"K-Koujaku... W-What-"He suddenly paused as Koujaku smiled at him, still blushing as he answered. "I needed a shower to... I hope you don't mind. We are both men after all." He added, feeling the hot water splatter against his own skin.

"O-Okay..." Aoba had to agree with that, knowing that Koujaku was obviously right. They were both men and they had to deal with that... they both did have the same parts and all...

"Do you... er.." The blue haired male picked up a wet soapy sponge, suggesting cleaning Koujaku's body. With that, Koujaku blushed and nodded. "S-Sure..."

Aoba moved over, going behind Koujaku, looking at his back, seeing the beautiful tattoo of some roses, it really did put itself out there, showing off the colours. Still... he knew somehow that Koujaku didn't really enjoy them though, he doesn't show them off to the ladies... nor he ever shown them to Aoba. He always hid them with his Kimono.

"..." There were also scars on Koujaku's back, old ones and it looks like there were some new ones as well... fresh ones. Aoba started to use the sponge, scrubbing Koujaku's back, noticing how he flinched at the touch.

"G-Gomen..." He whispered as he stopped for a moment before continuing again, scrubbing his back. "..." It was all silence now between the two; awkwardness seeped in. Somehow his hazel eyes glimpsed at a mark... Was that a claw mark? No... A bite mark? Aoba was trying to think as he gazed at it. Definitely a bite mark.

"Koujaku... Is that a bite mar-"As Aoba tried to speak out; Koujaku quickly reacted to this and stopped him, moving quickly out of the shower and escaping, getting a towel along the way and getting out of the bathroom as he wrapped the towel around his hips, holding it with his right hand.

"..."

Aoba watched him leave, speechless at what he did. _Why did he left?_ Aoba thought, feeling a bit worried... _Maybe Koujaku was feeling uncomfortable? Maybe that was it... Yeah._

"...Damn it." Aoba sighed, water dripping down his body still. After a few minutes, Aoba decided to start washing himself, using the sponge he used on Koujaku. The white soapy foam was forming on his skin, appearing as the sponge scrubbed the areas.

"There..." As he finished, he moved his body a bit, feeling the water fall down onto him, washing away that form, making it slip down his skin and dropping down onto the floor. Most of it was going down the drain, some were left and covered over the drain but that will go away soon enough.

Aoba walked back a bit, stepping away from the shower. He went over to the towel rack, packed up with dried towels. The vampire took one and used it to dry himself then he wrapped it around him, covering himself up as he made his way into the room where he placed his clothes away. He dropped the towel, letting it land on the floor, making a soft thump sound as he started to dress himself up.

The man was still thinking about Koujaku and why he acted like that. "Maybe... I fucked something up... I possibly made him uncomfortable by washing his back..." He mentioned to himself as he walked into the bedroom, looking around, seeing Koujaku wasn't there.

"...Koujaku..."

Aoba got over to the window, looking up at the sky, seeing it slowly getting dark. "..." He felt worried now for some reason. His eyes glanced down to his wrist. His fingers gently gripped the end of the sleeve, pulling it up to reveal scars on the ruined tattoo. His thoughts were stained with Moon Shade... thinking on what they might do to him.

"Fuck!" Oh he felt like an idiot now, knowing Moon Shade... If they find him here, they will definitely try and kill Koujaku, maybe even torture him to make Aoba feel... regret and guilt.

"Why didn't I think of this!? AH YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He nearly screamed as he rushed but he was stopped as he bumped into Koujaku. "A-Ah... E-Er.." Koujaku blinked, looking down at him. "Aoba..." He muttered out his name, looking down at Aoba's wrist. "Who... did this?" He snatched the wrist, pulling it up to his face, inspecting the scars.

"N-No one di- H-Hey!" Aoba started to panic, not wanting Koujaku to know about how he became a vampire and joined the cultist group: Moon Shade.

"L-Let go...!" "No... Tell me who did this!" "No one did this!" Now they started to fight a bit as Aoba tried to pull away but Koujaku was too strong for him. "L-Let go!" Aoba cried out. "Tell me who did this Aoba!"

"NO!" Aoba screamed this time, pulling back finally. "I-Its nothing! I-Its none of your business...!" A glare appeared on Koujaku's face, Aoba flinched because of that as he hasn't seen that before. They were good friends and not once he ever saw Koujaku glaring at him.

"...I can't tell you... G-Gomensai..." A few tears dropped down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. "I can't... a-and I won't... I'm not ready and I'm afraid." He admitted, his fingers rubbing the scars on his wrist.

The glare disappeared, replacing it with a slight of worry in Koujaku's red eyes, knowing what he did was wrong and he was feeling a bit sorry now for Aoba. The samurai was about to say sorry but Aoba just pushed passed him, their shoulders brushing slightly as Aoba made his way over to the kitchen.

Fingers tapped on the counter as he tried to think of something else; thinking on where to go... where to live... how to get out of people's lives so they won't get hurt because of him. Koujaku was now behind him, a frown was on his lips as he looked at his friend. "Aoba... I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around Aoba's body and embracing him.

At first, Aoba flinched at the hug but slowly he started to feel a bit relieved, knowing that Koujaku wasn't upset nor angry with him... "I-Its okay."

He couldn't be angry nor upset with Koujaku either because they were friends, good ones who will always be together along with their strong friendship.

Aoba let out a yawn, feeling drowsy. "Mm.. I need to take a nap... I hope you don't mind." He turned around, feeling the warmth of Koujaku gone as the man moved his arms, pulling back as well as stepping back to let Aoba move.

The blue haired boy smiled at Koujaku, feeling a bit better after Koujaku said sorry and hugging him, knowing Koujaku, that man did really mean it and he couldn't really lie about it.

Creaks were starting to be heard as Aoba walked among them, walking over to the bedroom. Another yawn slipped out of his mouth as he laid down onto the bed, covering the silk red cover over his body, letting it drape over him. He closed his eyes and slowly... he drifted off to sleep.

Koujaku sighed as he heard a bit of snoring coming out of his own bed room. "He's asleep..." He said to himself as he moved over to a window in the kitchen, looking at the sky. It was dark now but he had a terrible feeling. Red eyes gazed at the grey clouds; floating to the side, revealing a full moon, shining onto Koujaku. His red eyes widened at the scene, seeing it there terrifies him.

Seeing that moon made him move quickly, going over to a different room that he prepared for himself if he ever saw a full moon. He made his way over there and opened the door. There was a hook on the wall, near to the door. The hook was there to hold a silver large loop with two keys, one for the door and... One for something else... He took that and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He pulled up the two keys, picking the right one and using it to lock the door.

_Click!_

Within the room was a cage, a rusty one. The iron bars had claw marks. It seemed or looked like someone... or something was trying to escape or force its way out of the cage. The cage was planted in the middle of the room. Windows were barred up with wooden planks. There was also some meat in the cage. He prepared that today just in case if he ever in counted a full moon. "..." Koujaku gulped, undoing the top of his kimono, letting it hang down over his waist. Bandages were now shown... He knew what to do because this did happen before many times and he did not want Aoba to know, not wanting him to be scared of... the monster instead.

He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down, wanting his nervousness to go away as he moved along slowly over to the cage, his bare feet touching the wood, making it creak. "Everything will be fi- Ugh!" He winced in pain, feeling the transformation already starting. "-Shit!" He rushed over to the cage, closing the cage door. He pulled his arm out, letting it pass between the bars as he used the other key to lock himself inside. "Finally..." After that was done, he threw the keys over near the door but somehow they slipped under it, going over to the other side.

"Oh... fuck..." This wasn't meant to happen... Now he was afraid that Aoba will find him and... See him like this. "A-Argh...!" Koujaku groaned once more, feeling the pain struck down his spine. This was the awful bit, he hated how the pain was rushing through his body; he hated how his body and bones were... deforming and reforming because of the transformation. He knelt down, his chest leaned over as his arms were stretching over to his shoulders, hands touching his back, feeling his spine changing and deforming. "ARGH!" As he felt more pain engulfing him, he lifted his chest up a bit, moving his back. He was still on his knees but his upper body was straightening up a bit. The bones were cracking and other bones grew, giving him more pain.

Claws grew rapidly; replacing his nails with sharp deadly bone-like claws. "G-GRAGH!" His body made it to the floor by now. Skin against the cold dried floor. The pain grew more and more. He started to close his eyes tightly, wanting it all to be over by now.

Aoba woke up to hear a scream of pain. He lifted himself up, the red silk cover slipping down his body as he got out, rushing out of the bedroom. Worried filled his eyes as he looked around, using his great hearing sense to find where the screaming was coming from.

The only person that lived here was Koujaku and no one else. So this scream was coming from his friend. "Koujaku!" He found the route where the screaming was coming from and ran over there, seeing a door. _A locked one._ He tried kicking it down but there was no use... It wouldn't budge, not one bit!

He looked down, seeing something shine. He knelt down to pick up the item, seeing now that these were two keys. "Hmm..." He looked at one of them and used it on the door. But the key didn't fit so he pulled it away and tried the next one.

He pushed the second key in, seeing how this one fits in. "Right key then..." He twisted it to the left, hearing it unlock. Hesitating at first, his hand reached out for the handle, shaking slightly as he touched the metal, feeling it against his hand as he gripped on it, pulling it open.

"What th-"

The door was opened, revealing a cage in the middle of the room and in that cage was Koujaku. But he didn't seem like himself. He was screaming and crying. What was happening?

"K-Koujaku!" It was too late... The screaming had come to a halt as the transformation was complete. Koujaku was now sitting in the cage, head hanging down, a shadow appearing over his eyes. "..."

"Grr..." The samurai's hair was mixed with dark midnight blue, going down to a slight of red. It looked like blood that had dyed itself on Koujaku's long blue hair, mixing it along with the other colour.

A sound of screeching echoed in the room as Koujaku's claws scratched the surface of the floor, marking it. Aoba's heart was beating fast as he never saw this side of him before.

Koujaku was a... a... werewolf? No. It couldn't be! This was a dream... a nightmare maybe? This couldn't be true! He had a little battle in his mind, saying things, disagreeing with himself that Koujaku wasn't like this. But this was all true. He knew it was.

"GRAGH!" The werewolf latched out, claws gripping onto the iron bars now, shaking the cage door to be let out. Seemed like the iron cage was strong enough to hold him. Aoba flinched as he heard the cage rattling along with the tormented growls that were coming out of the beast's mouth.

A slight drool hanged down off Koujaku's lip; two big sharp fangs rested on his bottom lip, biting down a bit, letting the blood seep out and dribble down his lip and chin.

"..." Aoba retreated, locking the door behind him. He sighed, leaning against the door, closing his eyes as he imagined the beast, picturing it.

"Get it... t-together... Y-You had seen one before..." He said, remembering a bit of his past. He started to cower as he got over to the bedroom, shivering as he got under the covers, closing his eyes again; attempting to stop imaging the monster.

But he couldn't sleep because of the growls, making him cower more. Why was he afraid? Was it because his friend wasn't as he seemed to be? Was it because his friend was a monster? Then again. He was also a monster as well, so he shouldn't be worried about that... but why didn't Koujaku tell him about this- Oh...

Aoba knew now... Koujaku was just like him. Aoba was a vampire but never told his friends and... Maybe Koujaku was the same? He had hidden his true self behind a smile and his career.

"I'm such a fool..."

As morning arises, the young male yawned, having a few hours of sleep. He looked around, hearing the growling had stopped. "..." He did not want to see Koujaku but he had to. He got up, retrieving the keys for the door and went over to it, using the right key for it.

He opened the door and saw Koujaku there in the cage as his normal self; crying. "..." Koujaku's tears rushed down his cheeks as he lifted his head up, seeing Aoba. "I-I'm sorry." He sobbed, trying to wipe his tears away.

"Theres no need to be sorry..." Aoba quickly spoke as he made his way over to the cage, using the other key, expecting that this key was the key for the cage door. He used it, hearing it unlock. The trembling man in the cage pushed the door open as Aoba stepped back.

"I'm a monster... A-Aoba..." He said as he cried more, not stopping. "..." Aoba gulped, knowing this was the right time to speak up, telling him what he was. Plus his friend would understand and somehow he trusted him. So it was the best time to tell Koujaku. "You're not the only one." "W-What...?" Koujaku furrowed his eyebrows, confused at what he meant.

"Like I said, you're not the only one... who is a Monster." He said as he opened his mouth, revealing his set of sharp fangs, feeling them insert out to show off. "Aoba..."

"I've been a... Vampire ever since I was attacked by one... and I always hid it because I was afraid someone will hate me or be scared of me because of what I am..." Aoba mumbled, frowning a bit. "W-When...?"

"When? When my family was killed and... I and my older brother ran away... Sadly my older brother somehow vanished and I was left alone... I went over to a house, thought it might be safe... I was a kid back then and.. I didn't know what I was doing but I got in that empty house and somehow a vampire attacked me a-and he... b-bit me... H-He nearly killed me i-" He stopped, not wanting to let out a lot of information. "N-Nevermind." His voice was trembling.

"It's okay... Say no more."

"W-What... about you?"

"Well..."

-Flash back-

Koujaku sighed, missing his friend Aoba already as he was back at home. He didn't really want to return but he had to. He came here with his mother. He begged her and pleaded but nothing changed her mind... They were both forced to be back at their home.

"..."

His father smiled, seeing the two. That smile made Koujaku's blood boil. "..." A slight figure appeared, stepping next to his father. "This is Ryuuhou... He'll be joining us today." Ryuuhou smiled, his eyes only looking at Koujaku. That gaze made him shiver. Something wasn't right. His mother went away with his father, leaving the two teens alone. The air started to change; feeling intense now as the two stared at each other. Koujaku frowned while the other just smiled.

"How about we... have a little bit of fun?" Ryuuhou suggested as he made his way to a room, sliding the door open. "No." Koujaku bluntly said, frowning more as he didn't move from his spot. "I don't want to and I won't." He responded, crossing his arms as he turned his head, not looking at the other male.

"..." Ryuuhou didn't like his attitude and grabbed Koujaku's arm, pulling him along. "Don't be like that. I won't hurt you. I won't bite either. Well, maybe nibble, but not bite." He snickered as he pushed Koujaku into a bedroom, Koujaku's bedroom in fact.

Koujaku turned to watch the doors slide, closing as Ryuuhou stood there, grinning still. "..." "Your father has suggested that you will be getting a tattoo and..." Suddenly he was behind Koujaku, getting off his Kimono, letting it drape over his waist as he examined his back, looking at the lovely skin.

"This is... perfect. Perfect for a rose to be set on and oh..." Ryuuhou got in front of Koujaku, examining his face now. "Perfect... just perfect." His grin got creepier every second, well that what Koujaku thought. He dispraised that grin, knowing it was just showing pure evil.

The young male got pushed down onto a mat, knowing there was some tattoo stuff already set out. "W-Wait! I am not going through this!" He said but it was too late for him as Ryuuhou had already begun the process of tattooing the first tattoo on Koujaku's back, making him scream in pain as the needle was piecing his skin.

"A-Argh- Mmph..." He bit down onto his wrist, trying to stop his own screams coming out of his mouth. "M-Mmph..!" He was focusing more on something else than the pain, then he heard a slight buzzing sound, possibly the tattoo needle doing its thing.

Blood started to fill his mouth, feeling the blood coming out of his wrist because he was biting down to hard. Tears ran down his cheeks, adding to the crimson liquid. "M-Mmph..." He couldn't take it anymore and fainted right there as Ryuuhou kept going on.

As Koujaku began to wake up from his slumber, noticing that it got dark... and that bad feeling crept in. He quickly got up, wincing at the pain. Forget about the tattoos... Koujaku thought as he looked around, hearing a growling sound.

"E-Eh...?"

A dark figure flew at him, claws razor sharp; almighty and pointy as they were aimed for Koujaku's throat. Luckily, the male dodged it in time, letting the beast hit the wall, knocking a few things over. "GRAH!" The beast turned, growling as blood and drool was dribbling down, dropping on the floor.

Koujaku cringed as he stepped back, looking around for a weapon. The beast lunged himself over to Koujaku, pouncing onto him, making them both fall back. "-Fuck!" Koujaku screamed in terror, trying to push the beast's head away from his body, not wanting it to eat him or bite him. "G-Get away!"

The monster tried biting the other, his mouth moving, the sound of snapping and growling coming out of his mouth. Oh how his breath smelt so horrible. "N-No..." Claws dug into his skin, making him scream more.

"AHHH!"

_Chomp-_

His arm was moved as he felt the monster's fang digging into his flesh, biting him. Koujaku thought he was a goner but the monster moved away before running off, disappearing into the shadows. "H-Huh... ugh..." His trembling hand reached over, going down to the wound, pressing his hand over it, trying to stop the blood from leaking out of the punctured wound. He was scared now as he felt a strange feeling beginning in his chest.

This was-

_Crack-_

One of his bones suddenly cracked, making him scream again. What was going on?

"N-N- AGH!"

_**Craaaack- Snap!-**_

"ARGH!"

Bone fragments were breaking, every bone in him was moving or breaking and it wasn't pleasant for him either. "A-Ah!" His back arched up, feeling his spine moving. This wasn't normal, not to him anyway!

"A-Argh! AA-AAAAHHH!"

Once it was all over. Everything just went to pitch black... Koujaku's conscious was deep in his soul, locked away as a beast took over him.

His hair got much longer, resting on his shoulders. The bottom of the kimono was still there, not ripped at all. Claws inserted out of his nails, showing how sharp they were. "Grr..."

The door slid open, showing that his mother was running because she heard a scream. "Koujak-" She couldn't finished her sentence as the beast made its way for the prey; attacking it and digging his teeth in, chewing onto her flesh. She screamed, pushing her hands onto his face, trying to push him away. "K-Koujaku- S-STOP! AHH!"

Koujaku pulled back a bit, moving his head as his teeth was still grinding onto the skin, ripping it off, making his mother scream more. He continue to do this until she was dead, covered in her own blood.

After everything was over, Koujaku slowly felt his conscious coming back to him; he wished he didn't but... he had to now because the beast retreated inside him as it was morning.

Koujaku was staring at his mother's mangled up body. "D-Did I...-"He looked at his own hands, looking at the blood. "O-Oh god..." He could even taste his mother's blood and skin in his mouth, it made him sick, he even puked. "..."

His mother was dead because of him... "I-I'm s-so sorry... M-Mother..." Blood was scattered across the room, blood dripping down the walls. It felt like a horror movie now and the victim was killed by a monster.

"...N-NO!"

Without his mother, he felt worthless. He dishonoured himself of what he had done. "I-I'm s-sorry...!" More tears crashed down, crying and sobbing violently as he couldn't stop. Koujaku crawled over to his mother, lifting her head a bit, seeing those lifeless eyes. "..."

Hanging his head down, he wanted everything to be over. Killing himself was the only answer. The young one got up, walking over to another room as blood dripped off his body. He noticed his father's sword, displayed on a stand. He took that sword and held it.

"..."

Suddenly a flash of Aoba appeared in his mind. "Aoba..."

Now he was hesitating; thinking of the lovely blue haired boy. He couldn't do it now because he promised that boy that he would be back for him.

The sword dropped out of his hands as he cried and screamed. He couldn't do it... Aoba was in his mind, He was thinking of him and he just... couldn't do it anymore because of Aoba.

"Aoba..."

-Flash back ends-

"I couldn't do it... because I thought of you. I-I couldn't kill myself... I-I didn't want to leave you all alone..."

Aoba nodded, hearing everything what Koujaku had to say. A few tears dropped down because that story was just so emotionally to him; it made him cry. "I-I understand... I-I understand..." Aoba muttered, nodding again.

"I'm sorry..."

"No need to be sorry Koujaku... It wasn't your fault."

"It is though... My mother died because of me... I-I couldn't stop myself..."

Aoba went over to Koujaku and pulled him into an embrace, hugging him; patting his back and rubbing his hand in circles, comforting him. "Shh... It's okay. Cry it all out..."

"A-Aoba..." His voice cracked as he sobbed into Aoba's shoulder, shaking and shivering. This was the first time he ever cried so much in front of someone... and he hoped it will be his last. "A-Aoba... A-Aob...a..."

I'm going to end it here. I've really tried to put a lot of effort into this chapter and tried to make it a bit longer than the first chapter and I tried to go along with Koujaku's route. I might have missed a few things but I hoped this chapter is okay.

Each character is going to be a different Monster. But I think Ren will be a werewolf as well. A cursed werewolf. I don't know yet, I need to think more.

Annd I haven't thought of a main pairing for this story yet. I do like Koujaku x Aoba but theres other pairings I like as well. There will definitely be some Virus x Aoba and Trip x Aoba because you know, there his fans. Plus I'm thinking of them both to be Demons and of course, They're going to be a different part of Moon Shade.

Aoba will explain to Koujaku about Moon Shade in the next chapter.

Chapter Three: Living a Lie.


End file.
